May the Gods be with you
by swimmergirl3
Summary: 20 represents will be chosen for this brutal game of survivor at camp, each representing their godly parent, and two for the virgin goddess'. Rhea and James have no idea what is awaiting them unside the real world arena. Who's going to win? no- survive.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I just finished reading **_**The Hunger Games **_**by Suzanne Collins, and I was inspired by the idea of a brutal game of survivor- or the hunger games. This story is based on the general idea of the games, but I'm obviously going to change some things. **

**I do not own anything except for my characters and the plot. The idea of the games goes to Suzanne Collins, and some of the characters are Rick Riordan's.**

Can you imagine a time and place where your brothers and sister are chosen to compete in brutal, fatal games? Games where their battle instincts and survival skills are the only things keeping them alive? No? Well then, I hope you survive. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, the year is 2024. May the gods be with you.

"James?" I called towards the door of the cabin of Hades.

"Im almost ready!" he called back, his very faint British accent coming through. Don't get it wrong, he wasn't born in England, his adoptive parents were. Did you know you get accents from the people around you, not where you come from? It surprised me too.

He stepped onto the deck, wearing only his jeans and chest plate. I must've blushed, since he looked away quickly as his cheeks became rosy.

"Are we uh, gonna go train now?" I asked, trying to recover. A small smile crept onto his face as he leapt off the porch.

"You bet, missy!" I laughed as I sprinted after him down the path to the arena. I barely had time to look around at the beautiful scenery at camp before we were there.

"So, a bow and quiver for you, and a sword for me." He said, handing me my weapon of choice.

"Arena battle, or real world?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Real world." He said, giving me a wink. The wink signified a challenge. This should be fun.

"Your choice…" I said as I backed away towards the ever changing arena stands. As I turned to run, a count-down began at ten, and the scene before me changed from the usual arena stands, to a valley with tall pines, and streams crossing the path. This isn't a normal arena, and it's definitely not a normal camp.

**-Freeze frame-** **(A/N: They're like pauses in the story where the narrator is explaining something, but the story isn't going anywhere, if that makes sense, sorry for the confusion.)**  
>Welcome to camp half blood, home of demigods from around North America, where we have a lava spewing climbing wall, Greek style buildings, a canoe lake full of water spirits, a monster filled forest, and our main attraction, our ever changing arena. Our arena is set up as a temple to the goddess Hecate, a minor gift so that she will help us with our training. The arena is surrounded by magic which can change the look of the arena. One day, it may be a frozen wasteland, the next; it could be a blistering desert. The size can also change, but from the outside you could never tell. Some days, it feels like it could take you days to get to the other end of the arena, and some days, you can see it from an ant hill.<p>

Lady Hecate likes to keep us surprised as she comes up with new ideas for the arena, always challenging the campers. You can choose from two styles of battle training in the arena: real world, or arena battle. Most of the demigods are intimidated by the thought of a real world battle, so there are only a limited amount of demigods who actually train this way. James and I are two of seven. Here's a list, for anyone who would care.

1. Annabella Kurt: daughter of Apollo, age 17. Weapon of choice: bow and quiver (Note: also handy with hunting knives. They hurt.).

2. Jesse McConnell: son of Athena, age 13. Weapon of choice: sword and ginormous brain (in a good way of course, kids a friken genius.).

3. Mikayla Jackson: daughter of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson, age 8 (don't let her age fool you, she can knock you off your feet in seconds flat.). Weapon of choice: sword or dagger.

4. James Bryant: son of Hades, age 16. Weapon of choice: sword and ability to bring dead soldiers to life (I'm still afraid of the dark thanks to him).

5. Rhea McKinley (me): daughter of Hermes, age 14 (and ¾!). Weapon: Bow and quiver (also handy with a dagger for close range battles..)

6. Marco Diegueno: son of Zeus (his mother was an Italian model *eye roll*), age 18. Weapon of choice: electrified spear (Ow. All I gotta say.).

7. Gina Clark: daughter of Ares, age 16. Weapon of choice: sword (not really any other weapons for Ares kids … please don't hurt me, by the way…)

And that's it. We –out of over one-hundred campers- are the only souls brave enough to last more then two days in the real world arena, fighting for our lives against each other. Of course, we don't actually kill each other, but there _have_ been a few incidents that we aren't allowed to speak of anymore...

**-Reality-**

I hid in a tree as I waited for James to approach; he was definitely an up-close fighter. I heard a twig snap, and my head zipped to the left. Nobody was there. Well, nobody alive. I slapped my hand over my mouth to cover a gargled scream from escaping my mouth. The dead WWII soldier looked at me from below, his head cocked to the side in confusion. I realized that it wasn't in confusion, but he was in fact listening to someone.

After a few moments of him listening, and me frozen in the tree, trying to breathe again, the soldier lunged forward and attempted to climb the tree. He got only to the lowest branch before my arrow went sailing through his ribcage, sending his bones clattering down to the forest floor. I sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived.

"Ah Come on, Rhea! Afraid of a little dead soldier?" came James' voice from behind me. I turned in the tree and looked down. The arena had grown darker, more ominous as sounds of monsters began to echo around.

"N-no," I lied stubbornly. "It took me by surprise."

"Whatever floats your non-existent boat," he said, giving me a slightly creepy smile before lunging at my tree. I thought he was going to go headfirst, until at the last moment his hands grabbed the lowest branch and he began pulling himself up. I knew it was only a matter of minutes or seconds before he reached me, high up on my perch.

As he climbed, I prepared to jump. No, im not in fact suicidal, its one of my many talents as a child of Hermes: we are all _extremely_ able to do anything that involves escaping immediate danger, whether it's running from monsters, or worse. Chiron.

James' smile was almost sweet, and I would've fallen for it like I have so many times before if I hadn't noticed the slight animosity his features held. His blonde hair (yes, though he is a son of Hades, he has blonde hair. Get over it.) was pushed back from his face, making him look like a deranged surfer. The normally caring, intelligent black eyes were burning with ferocity and his skin looked paler then it had before we entered the arena. I scanned his body, searching for anything that would give a reason for his mood change. He had a few scratches, but nothing big. He probably just ran into a hellhound on the way to find me. I didn't find anything, and looked up when I realized I had missed my chance to jump to safety in the next tree. He was less then two branches below me, and would easily be able to grab my long legs if I attempted the jump. I made an agitated sound before making my final decision: climb higher.

I raced up the tree as fast as my limbs would allow, and rested directly at the point of the great pine, no coverage here. James was ferociously pursuing me up the tree, but he was failing with every move he made. I couldn't let him climb any higher; his body weight would potentially break the thin branches and he would fall. I poised myself to jump to the closest tree a good five feet away, and leapt.

I reached the other tree and took hold of the sturdiest branch within my arm range. The branch snapped as it held the weight of my falling body, sending me scrambling down the ginormous pine, hitting branches in every which way. I heard my name being called, but not by James.

"Dad?" I asked. But I didn't get an answer. Instead, I got the ground.

_I dreamt that I was in a tree; fear gripped me until I realized I had never been in that tree before. I don't even know what kind of tree it was, actually. I took in my surroundings silently as I have been taught to do in training. All around me where trees, it was obviously a very thick forested area. My first thought was the wilderness, but then a bright light lit up the area around me, and my watch began to glow. I don't have a watch. I looked at the screen, and confusion swept over my brain. I was watching the screen as two faces flashed; their names underneath. Camilla Parson, a daughter of Aphrodite and Noah Militrey, a son of Apollo. My eyebrows scrunched together as I continued watching, the two demigods kept appearing, but this time words came with._

"_Camilla Parson and Noah Militrey have now been eliminated from the games."_

_Eliminated? What does that mean, like, out? Dead? I decided I didn't want to know. I kept watching as their weapons were given over to their godly parent, I assumed it meant that 'eliminated' meant dead. Aphrodite burst out crying, before cursing a grim looking Zeus and running out of the room, Ares and Hephaestus followed soon after her. Apollo took his sons bow and quiver and held them to his chest before leaving the room. I swear I saw tears running down his cheeks as a melancholy song sprang from mini speakers of the watch. The doings of Apollo presumably. As soon as the song ended, the watch lost its brightness, and the forest went silent. The monsters calls were the only thing you could hear. _

_A voice boomed from a loudspeaker somewhere nearby._

"_Represents, congratulations for making it through day two of the games! Sixteen of twenty represents are left, the following: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Erebos, Nyx, Asclepius, Nemesis, and Thanatos. May the gods be with you!" said a cheery voice. The forest fell silent again, nobody dared take a breath. So, of course I almost fell out of my tree when I heard someone whisper my name._

"_Rhea!" the boy called. Something in me told me to respond to the boy, and that he wasn't going to hurt me._

"_Yes?" I whispered back._

"_You in this tree?" he asked, shaking the base._

"_Yeah!" I said, tightening my grip on the branch. _

"_I'm coming up," he said, grunting as he hoisted himself into the abnormally tall tree. As soon as I saw his face, I knew I had made a good decision. _

"_James, how did you know I was here?" I asked, surprised. _

"_I heard your watch," he answered simply, settling himself down beside me in the fork of two branches. _

"_James, can I ask you something?" dream me asked. He shrugged._

"_Sure,"_

"_This might sound crazy, but, do you know what's going on?" I asked him honestly._

"_In all honesty? No. I just heard your watch, and took a chance. But don't worry, it'll be alright." He promised me, draping his arm protectively around my shoulders. I leaned into his chest and felt it rise and fall with his slow breathing._

"_I don't want my dad to accept my bow and quiver," I admitted, my voice cracking._

"_Ill make sure he wont have to," he said, leaning in closer to me. He kissed me quickly on the crown of my head before I felt my eyes droop closed._

**Well, that was the first chapter of my story... how do you guys like it so far? You can tell me in a review if you love it, hate it, or can't live without it. Im just kidding of course, but please do not be afraid to review (: **

**Hey! I'll let you in on a little tid-bit of information: the gods that are going to be represented are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Erebos, Hemera, Nyx, Asclepius, Nemesis, Thanatos, and Persephone. So look out for their kids in the next few chapters! **

**Well, there ya go, I hope you enjoyed it, ill try and upload more chapters either tonight or tomorrow or sometime soon, because I feel like this could be a good story, but im really sorry if I don't, I have a horribly busy schedule /: **

**-swimmergirl3 **


	2. Chapter 2

"Rhea? Rhea? Come on baby, wake up for me," cooed someone softly in my ear. I wanted to open my eyes, believe me I did, but it just hurt too much. I tried to be aware of my body, seeing if I could wiggle my toes, twitch my fingers. All I got out of it was that everything hurt.

So, instead of opening my eyes, I moaned. Just loud enough for them to hear, whoever they were.

"Rhey, come on, I know you're awake," the voice said, using my nickname.

"It hurts." I moaned.

"Oh, I bet it does. Now come on, open up those beauties." He chided, smacking my cheeks lightly. I groaned, but complied.

At first, my vision was a bit blurry, with black spots, but as I tried (and failed) to sit up, it just went blurry. I fell back against the cold ground, a man beside me was laughing as two others looked on.

"Ready to try that again, sweetie?" he asked in a joking tone. I would've shot him a glare, if I hadn't been so dizzy.

"Apollo, just help her up," sighed my father. The man beside me laughed, and put an arm around my waist, and the other behind my knee's which seemed to be propped up. He lifted me off the ground, high enough for me to see that we were still in the arena, though im not sure how I hadn't noticed before. "I said help, not carry," my father complained.

The man carrying me was about twenty years old; he had light gold eyes and a charming, handsome face. This was obviously Apollo. I noticed he had a headphone in his ear, and the other was hanging from the collar of his shirt. Out of curiosity I picked it up and placed it in my ear; surprised to hear the music flowing through it.

"Beethoven?" I asked in disbelief. He seemed more like a top forties kinda guy.

"Why are you so surprised?" he asked, pretending to be offended while carrying me towards the lip of the woods. I looked up at his face and he was frowning in a playful way.

"Don't frown; you never know who could be falling in love with your smile." I said. Ok, im pretty sure im about to die in this very spot. "Sorry, I just randomly spew things without thinking," I explained quickly, but only to see a smile grow on his beautiful face.

"I know," he said, before giving me a wink. I tried to smile, but my head was pounding. I winced.

"Hey you," said Apollo, tapping my nose with one of his hands, "Get some rest." I did all my best to comply.

_I stood in a grey room, no furnishings or anything, and the picture was fuzzy. What the hell? _

"_Rhea?" asked my father who appeared in front of me, across the room. He was wearing a black track suit with his winged light blue converse. Only he could make that somehow work._

"_Dad? What were you doing in the arena today?" I asked, remembering his voice before I hit the ground. He took an anxious step forward and ran his hand through his hair. A nervous trait of all Hermes children. Who wonders where we get it from? Anyway. _

"_I came to warn you, and to ask you to do something for me," he said, shifting the black strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. _

"_About what?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me once again. Another trait. _

"_Listen, and listen closely please. Rhea, history is about to repeat itself, and believe me, if Zeus knew about this dream, then we'd both be in trouble, and you'd probably be dead quicker then what comes. You need to leave camp, Rhea. I've packed you a bag –it's magic so it like, endless. It's pretty great actually; I grabbed it off of the shelf in Athena's chambers. I love her room; it's so much nicer then mi-sorry. Got off track," he said, blinking a few times trying to correct his train of thought. _

"_Dad, you're starting to scare me …" I said, raising my hands in the universal sign of surrender and taking a step backwards towards yet another grey wall. _

"_Im really not trying to frighten you, but as soon as you wake up, I need you to get out of this cap immediately. Being the god of travelers, I will try to ensure you safety until you're out of danger and have found a safe house, but I can't promise you."_

"_Dad wh-"_

"_Let me finish," he cut off. I obeyed. "You need to leave this camp, and don't return until I tell you it's safe. I know you're wondering what's going on, but all I can tell you is that Apollo issued a prophecy, and it doesn't look good. I wish I could tell you more, and I will be in contact with you throughout your journey, but im afraid I have to go. Whatever you do, if I forgot to grab something, do not, in any way, shape or form go near the amphitheatre." He said, stepping towards me in long strides. Once he reached me, he handed me his black messenger bag, which turned to a duffle bag as he put the strap on my shoulders. By this time, I was shaking so hard that my teeth were chattering. If anything could make my dad want me to leave, it was something to be scared of. _

_Hermes placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me before looking me in the eyes._

"_No matter what, Rhea, ill always love you," he said, kissing the crown of my head and giving me a quick embrace before turning on the spot and disappearing. I was about to look for a way out, but a shadow grew in the corner, catching my eye, and out stumbled James. He stabled himself for a moment before advancing toward me._

"_Rhey, you need to leave,' he said, panting from however he got here. _

"_My dad … he just …" I was unable to complete full sentences, being that I was still in shock from the encounter with my father._

"_Hermes was already here? Great, that's perfect actually. So he explained it to you? Why you need to leave?" he asked, still slightly out of breath. All I could do was nod absentmindedly while my brain was sprinting in circles. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. _

_This isn't an unusual thing for us; to hug. But today it seriously felt like my heart was running laps with my brain, trying to figure out what's going on. _

_One of James' hands was holding the back of my neck, while the other rubbing the small of my back, like he was trying to press every inch of my body into his. _

"_J-James," I stammered. All the pressure on my neck was making it hard to breathe._

"_S-sorry." He muttered quickly. "Goodbye, Rhey, ill see you soon." _

"_Wait, wait, wait!" I said, grabbing his retreating shoulder. "You're coming with me." I decided. He just shook his head and looked sad. _

"_Rhea, im the only son of Hades at camp," he said, his voice cracking. "If I wasn't, I'd go with you just to make sure you were safe." He said, taking slow steps backwards towards the corner where he appeared. _

"_What does that matter?" I asked him, hysterically. _

"_It matters everything, Rhea," he said, his voice becoming slightly angry. I shrunk back to watch him leave, knowing that what I say would never make a difference. "I-Im sorry Rhea. It's just that there will be a lot of things ill never get to say to you." He said, breaking the final silence before disappearing into the shadows. _

"Rhea, you need to wake up!" called an urgent voice from beside me. My eyes snapped open, and I felt loads better then before with Apollo.

"Wha? What's going on?" I asked Kinsley, a daughter of Nike. I clutched the duffle bag sitting on the bed beside me, the strap still draped over my shoulder.

"Your dad's here, he's making an announcement!" she explained hurriedly as she dragged me out of the infirmary. I rubbed my left temple as she dragged me towards the amphitheatre. About halfway there I realized I wasn't supposed to be going there. I came to a halt, digging my heels in the ground.

"Come on, Rhea!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Ill, uh, meet you there. I have to go to the bathroom!" I said, attempting to do the potty dance while keeping my dignity.

"We need to get there! Chiron said it was urgent!" she nagged. Now, I must admit im pretty tiny, so it doesn't take much to overthrow me. But when im mad, steer clear because nobody likes a mad child of Hermes.

"But I have to _PEE_!" I yelled. Im not usually embarrassed by my siblings, so its ok if I embarrass myself once in a while.

"Matt! Alex! I need some assistance!" she yelled to the two Ares boys passing just ahead of us. They walked up to us and assessed the situation. "We need to get her to the amphitheatre, but for some reason she's being difficult and insisting that she needs to pee _right_ this moment," she said while glaring at me out of the corner of her eye. The guys sighed and each grabbed on of my arms.

The next ten minutes was me screaming and fighting and kicking, and the Ares kids- Matt and Alex obviously out-powering me. Once we arrived, everyone was standing up, trying to see what all the commotion was about and then sat back down after they realized it was just another crazy tantrum of mine. There _may_ have been a few in the past, if I recall.

I was ushered down to sit with my cabin where the two strongest guys had to hold me there. Everyone went silent as my father took the stage, eying me wearingly. I assume he figured out what had happened being that Mark and Jacob were holding me down tightly. I looked over towards the Hades banner and found a sullen looking James, staring at me and mouthing something. But he was too far for me to understand what he was trying to say- well, err, mouth.

"Now that everyone is here," spoke my father, "I have a message from Lord Zeus." He cleared his throat and pulled out a formal looking paper. "As of the year 2024, camp half blood will continue with the ways of the past, and host an annual event," he read swiftly. I turned to see the other's expressions, most were confused. Some of the older campers seemed to have some idea of what this meant, including James. I turned to see Chiron, his face deathly pale. Hermes continued.

"The Glory Games **(N/A: cheesy name I know /: does anyone have any suggestions?)**."gasps echoed around the amphitheatre, a few older campers falling out of their seats. James' face went as pale as the moonlight surrounding us. His head turned in my direction, but I quickly looked away. Hermes took a deep breath, and then hesitated before continuing. Almost like these games were a bad thing, which I am assuming is what he was talking about in my dream. Oh this should be interesting; I thought as I squirmed under the pressure of the two bodies sitting tightly and silently beside me.

Chiron stood there like a statue, never moving a single muscle.

"A representative will be chosen by chance from each of the following cabins: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus, myself, Erebos, Hemera, Nyx, Asclepius, Nemesis, Thanatos and Persephone." He continued, reading off a long list. "Virgin goddesses such as Artemis and Hera will choose from the goblet and the name they get will be their represent."

Silence. The camp was waiting.

"If said cabin has only one camper, then they will be required to participate in the games. The rules are as followed: you must be in between the ages of 13 and 18. Demigods of greater power such as those of the big three shall have a restriction as to what abilities they may use in the arena to create a fair playing field for demigods alike. There will be no sneaking in any useful supplies. Each represent may have one token from their cabin, or their godly parent to bring into the arena, such as a pin or a piece of jewellery; all items will be tested before hand for any concealed items or weapons.

The choosing of represents will commence tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock sharp in the Amphitheatre. Attendance is mandatory. After the represents are chosen, they have two hours to say goodbye to friends, family, etcetera. Then they will be taken to a center where they will be filled on proper game etiquette. That is all," He finished.

I had a feeling that the gods were keeping something from us. Something vitally important about these games.

Well, I guess its time to talk to James.

**Sooooo that was chapter two! Eh, I think it's alright. I don't know though /: tell me what you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't even get to take one breath before I was being crowded into a dark cabin after leaving the amphitheatre.

"What the hell!" I yelled to whoever it was, before the light flicked on. I relaxed. I knew this place. It was familiar.

"You were supposed to get out!" he yelled across the room. I think I flinched.

"I-I know," I sighed, flopping on the bed.

"What happened?" asked the same boy, but this time, more sympathetic.

"Kinsley was there when I woke up. I didn't even have a chance. Im sorry," I said, rubbing my temples. My head was pounding.

"No, I should have been there to get you out. I promised- I promised Hermes!" he said, exasperated. "I failed."

"You didn't fail, James," I said, getting up from the bed and putting a hand on his shoulder. His hands were in his face and he was obviously very upset. "You never fail, James," I said, quietly.

He looked up with those obsidian eyes, and they connected with my own.

"You don't understand, Rhea," he said in a scared tone, then grabbed my hands from his shoulders.

"What don't I understand?" I asked.

"This game, it's not meant to be something you survive. It's a horrible, brutal, deadly game of survivor, and there can only be one winner. One person from each cabin is chosen, and they have to go into the arena and survive as long as it takes until they're the last one left, or dead. I couldn't stand it if that was you, Rhey. I _have_ to go into that arena, im the only child of Hades. I have no choice. But you do, you can run, something you're good at. The chances of you being chosen are 2 to 1. Its either going to be you, Jake, Mike, Maria or Lizelle. Three of them are under twelve, so it's down to you and Jake. I don't like those chances," he sighed, all in one breath, making sure I heard every single word.

I did. I was horrified at even the _idea_ of this game.

"That's … horrible," i stuttered out.

"It is, isn't it?" asked James taking sudden fascination in a strand of my hair.

"Why would Lord Zeus even want to start something like that?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me once again.

"I don't know why he even created the games in the first place; I think it might have been one of his sick little mind games to play with the other gods since his kids always won," he said, twirling the lock of light brown hair.

"That's … stupid. That's what it is," I declared.

"Pttf, try telling that to Zeus. Bet you he would zap you back to Pluto faster then you could say 'Daddy Hades'," said James, taking on a serious tone.

"Probably, but still!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air and causing James to stumble backwards from the surprise 'attack'. He fell to the ground near his bed, laughing so hard that I thought he was going to have a heart attack.

I admit, it was pretty funny.

"Stop laughing! It- not …- a laughing … matter-!" I tried to say through the course of my own laughter. By this time, I was doubled over, and tears were streaming down my face.

James grabbed the back of my knee and pulled me down beside him on the soft carpet of the Hades cabin. We caught our breath as he laid there, just thinking and breathing.

"You know, you really kill me sometimes," James said once he had finally caught his breath, and could control his air.

"Bad or good?" I asked.

"Good, definitely good. But sometimes, bad. You worry me sometimes, Rhey," his tone took on a serious edge.

"What do you have to worry about? Im just me," I reasoned. He shrugged as best he could on the ground.

"Probably true, but I still worry that one day ill never get to say the things ive always wanted to tell you. All of my dreams, plans, hopes for a possible future. All the stuff we used to talk about when it wasn't just train, train, and train more," he confessed.

Id never ever heard James talk about this, but his words had some truth to them. We always used to talk about what we wanted to be when we grew out of the camp phase; everyone did at some point.

"Why don't you tell me now? We've got loads of time before curfew," I said, checking my watch. It was 11:02. So I lied, ok? Curfew's at 10:00, but its not like anybody really notices when a Hermes kid is missing from their cabin. And there are more then one bed in the Hades cabin, I could just crash here for the night.

James laughed, knowing that I was lying.

"Ill crash here, i promise," I confessed.

"Good, we sure don't want the Harpies being over-fed!" he exclaimed, sitting up against the leg of the bunk bed. He took me by the waist and lifted me onto his lap, something I was quite accustomed to. I shifted around a few times, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Well, I guess I should start from the beginning then," he said, sighing. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck; it tickled.

"The beginning would be good," I commented, really just to get him talking. If anyone walked in right at this moment, this would look like a really compromising position…

"The beginning. Starting the day I met you, I guess. I remember that day most because it's the first time you smiled at me. Well, right after you punched me for being a quote- 'Pervert'. Oh yes, I remember that day well,"

I laughed. Yes, it is true that the first day I had known James; I punched him because I thought he had been checking me out and I was really creped out by him at first. He continued.

"I remember that one of the Apollo guys had been giving you the tour, and trying to flirt with you, but you didn't seem to notice. I loved how innocent you were when you got to camp. But that changed the day those poor brothers of yours corrupted you," he said, shaking his head. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it.

"What do you mean? I love Travis and Connor!" I objected.

"Oh, I like 'em too, they're hilarious don't get me wrong. But you seemed so oblivious as to who you were back then."

"So, what you're saying is that it's not good that im more myself now then I ever was back then?" I asked, partially offended.

"Oh come on, Rhea. Don't act all depressed. You know what I mean. I just miss the _old_ you though I think I love the new one more."

One word stuck out.

"Love?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, 'love' Rhea. It's what people say to each other when they really care about each other. You never heard it before?" ok, now he was mocking me. I smacked my hand backwards and it made a slapping noise as it came into contact with skin. "Ow." Muttered James under his breath. I shrugged; it was indifferent to me how much pain I inflicted upon James.

"So, what you're saying is: you love me?" I asked.

Silence.

More silence.

Awkward silence.

Breathing.

Moving.

Talking.

"I guess you could say that," he concluded. By now, I was standing beside the door, slipping my shoes on getting ready to leave.

"Oh … well … ok. I have to go though, my brother is probably wondering where I am." I say as I slap myself mentally at the stupid lame excuse to leave this awkwardness.

"You promised you would stay here," said James calmly.

"That was … b-"

"Before. I know." said James, cutting me off completely. "Before you got me to admit that I love you. Now just run away. Run away like you always do. That's what you're best at, right? So why not take advantage of running while you can, because at least you can escape this horrible life. I don't want to be a demigod, Rhea. But you- you can go live somewhere, have a normal family, a normal life. You're just a daughter of Hermes, and I mean that in the least derogatory way, but you don't have angry spirits and evil monsters chasing after you every step you take if you cross those borders.

You get to go home, see your family, see your friends, and go to school. Gods, I even wish I could go to school. Just to feel like a part of the world I once knew was real. But I've always known this world, Rhey. I grew up here. That's evident. But you- you haven't. You have a family to go home to! I've got nowhere- no one who even remotely likes me outside of this camp.

I just wish that you knew the effect that you have on people, Rhea. Because if you did, I'd love you even more then I do now, but that's not possible." he said in one swell gulp of air. He took a step towards me where I was still paralyzed out of shock.

His arms found their way around my waist, but I stood there motionless.

"Im your Boy with the Bread, remember?" he asked, using one of my many nicknames for him. This one in particular came from my favourite book. **(N/A: I just HAD to use the whole 'Boy with the Bread' thing; even if he isn't Peeta, and doesn't own a bakery … anyway; I don't own it.)**

"Y-yeah, I remember." I stuttered.

"Good,"

Then my world was James. He was everywhere; my brain, my waist, my hands, my hair, every single particle in my body was screaming James.

It felt as if I was being torn apart when his lips left mine, gasping for air. Before I could stop it, like word vomit, it came pouring out.

"James, you're the good person here, if I get chosen to be in these stupid games, im not going to win. I know that; but ill do my best to keep you safe and alive, because you- you have a place in this world. You have friends, you have talent, and you have … well, you're you!"

He started to object, but I slapped my hand over his mouth so hard I was sure it was going to leave a mark. I glared at him with such intensity that I thought he might actually shrink back against the opposite wall.

"If you even _dare_ try and save me in that arena -even once- I will never, ever trust you again. You're going to get through this, and if you don't, you can be sure to see me down in The Fields of Asphodel, coming to kick your sorry little ass. Got it?" I asked through clenched teeth.

I walked out the door of the cabin, not being able to take anything else on my emotional pallet.

"Am I fucking _mental?"_ I screamed to the dark sky, not caring who heard me. "I _hate_ you, Aphrodite! _I hate you_!" I screamed so loud my voice went an votive higher, and tears started to lightly tickle down my cheeks.

I screamed with such emotion, I pretty much blacked out on the spot.

**So, it's probably not one of my best chapters ever, but I really felt like to needed to get another chapter in this weekend while my life isn't a crazy living Hades. But it's a chapter. A chapter is a chapter, if you don't like it; if you love it, please review! I just hope that ill actually have time to finish this story before the summer, being that I have so many competitions coming up one after another after another. It gets annoying after a while. Sorry, im rambling. **

**-Swimmergirl3**


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up somewhere disorientated, scared and alone is not exactly how I pictured waking up this morning. But I guess you gotta deal with what life throws at you.

I stood up shakily, my eyes trying to adjust to the extreme darkness around me. It had to have been about two or three in the morning. I took in my surroundings, while pulling out my bronze pocket knife from my sneaker.

I walked around for a minute, just trying to grasp the situation. I started going through a list of things that I knew were real in my head. I do this when I get lost, or when I get scared. It helps me calm down.

_My name is Rhea McKinley, I am 14 years old. My birthday is in three and a half weeks, on September 5__th__. I was born in Ontario, Canada. My dad is Hermes, god of travelers, thieves, and the messenger of the gods. My mom and little baby brother live in Ontario, with my friend Elise. _

As I continue this game, the things get harder to think about. My family, my friends. What did James mean that I could run away? He knows that I would never leave Jake to go through this alone. I'd never leave him so that he would have no choice but to enter that arena. He knows that. But yet, he still uses it against me? What kind of person does that? How can he just use my brother against me, and then kiss me?

Kiss me. Not exactly what I thought was going to happen last night. I mean, I know he used to have a crush on me, but he told me he got over it. He lied. Again. That bothers me. I guess I scream and yell when im angry, I think that's something I got from my mom because dad's generally a calm person.

Thud_. _

_Ow, trees hurt. _

_Trees? Why are there trees around me? _I thought, suddenly aware of where to be exact I was.

The forest. I wasn't here when I passed out last night, was i? I really don't remember. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and kept walking. I passed a few camp landmarks; Zeus' fist, barely missed the Anthill, past bunker nine, and on. A light was starting to rise off to the east of camp, and I knew that it was Apollo, coming with the sun chariot.

I watched the sun rise until it was just above me, then it dropped.

Even had that sensation of falling in a dream, and then you bolt awake? That's kinda what it feels like when the sun falls on you. Literally. Well, it's more like an electric shock that knocks you unconscious, but still.

"Rhea?"

I heard my name, but I had no desire to answer. I felt like I was wadding through a puddle, but the puddle was dark soupy goo. Yummy. The goo became warm on my feet, then it tickled. I had an urge to laugh, but didn't. Why is goo tickling my feet? What the hell? The goo moved up my legs as far as I could tell; my vision was lit by an almost unbearable light. Everything was shiny. The warm sensation slowly moved up my body, practically forcing me to pop open an eye.

I was forced to laugh when my eyes finally opened, a very worried looking Apollo was looking down at me.

"Oh thank gods! Hermes would've _murdered_ me!" he said, sitting backwards on his butt in the dirt. Surprising for Apollo. I looked at his face, and we both started laughing. It kinda hurt to laugh, but it felt good in some way.

"Mind telling me why you decided to drop the sun on me?" I asked, pushing myself up on my elbows.

"Oh," he said, blushing sheepishly. "I got distracted," he said, looking away.

"By …..?" I prompted.

"You," he confessed, blushing so deep I didn't know the sun god could blush. I flopped back on my back, my head accidentally hitting the ground.

"Not again," i murmured to myself.

"What? Do you have a concussion or something?" he asked quickly, reaching over and checking my head for any signs of bleeding.

"I don't know, you're the god of medicine, why don't you tell me?" I said, almost bitterly. He backed up at once, putting his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Jeez, im sorry I dropped the sun on you …" he said.

"Whatever," I said; attempting to get up, but of course, Apollo being the 'gentleman' he is, picked me up. I pounded on his back.

"If you don't put me down this instant I'll tell my dad you tried to rape me!" I screamed. Oh yes, I can be very convincing. He just laughed and bent down to pick up my pocket knife which was half melted.

"Hmm, I guess I owe you a new one," he said, flicking it back in half and slipping it in the butt pocket of his dark skinny jeans. Ugh.

He started carrying me towards a big parked Maserati Spyder.

"I hate that car," I pointed out, bluntly.

"Fine then," he grumbled, probably sorry that he didn't just leave when he dropped the sun on me. Or, well, his car. I looked away as a bright flash and a blast of heat penetrated the silence and coolness of the forest surrounding us. When I looked back at the car, it was a grand golden chariot with intricate designs on the side panels.

"Better," I commented under my breath.

Apollo set me down in the Chariot only after he got us up in the air, probably afraid that I'd make a run for it. Oh, he's not getting away from me that easily, not while he has my dagger. I probably _would've_ jumped too if I wasn't sort of kind of really afraid of heights.

We flew over the ginormous trees of the camp forest towards the great white buildings ahead of us. It was lighter out, and I assume that the conch horn had blown, signifying breakfast. Campers were treading around sleepily towards the dining hall with their cabins when we landed near the volleyball court.

Everyone stopped to look. Great.

I saw James walk by, dressed in only a pair of black jeans. Good, so he was obviously back to normal. He looked at me for only a moment before I felt my heart walking away from me, and whatever that was in my stomach coming back up.

"Im gonna be sick!" I called quickly before leaning over the side of the chariot. Im sure Apollo made one of his grossed out faces as I gagged over the grass.

I heard footsteps padding quickly across the grass towards us, and was immediately helped up by Jake and his friend Luke Mayer, a son of Persephone. They got me up onto my feet, and Jake wiped my mouth with the hem of his shirt.

"Eww," commented Luke. I glared at him for a while before he decided to be quiet. Like this isn't embarrassing enough. Jake took off his shirt, which I realized was one of his favourites –blue with little gold words across the chest. I think they said something like 'Run away from this mess of a world' or something along those lines. I have no idea where he got the shirt, but I had a sudden urge to steal it. _From my own brother, how sad,_ I thought.

"What happened?" he asked me, after making sure I wasn't going to vomit again.

"He," I jabbed a finger to an embarrassed and frightened looking Apollo, "dropped his car on me. That's what happened," I said, glaring at Apollo.

"What?" exclaimed Jake and Luke at the same time.

"Look, it was an accident, im really sorry. You might wanna get her to the infirmary though, I think she might have hit her head really hard…" he explained, backing up towards his chariot.

"Why didn't you fix her, then?" asked the ever present Luke.

"Because I obviously have a job to do, so im going to go do it! Coming mom!" he cried, jumping into his chariot and driving into the sky.

A few minutes after the lord of the sun was gone, I was seated on a clean white stretcher in the infirmary, glaring at my healer; Noah.

Noah. That name sounds familiar.

Oh Gods.

Noah, from my dream. The son of Apollo in the games.

I opened my mouth to warn him, but something stopped me. I leaned over just the tiniest bit and looked through the window.

"What the …?" I let escape my mouth. Noah turned just in time to see four people embark down the hill that enters to camp half blood. From what I could see, one blonde, two black haired, and one with fiery red curls. If I remember right, I know exactly who these people are.

"Now Rhea, don't you get u-!" but it was too late for Noah's warning, I was already at the window gawking.

The five people were walking quickly towards the big house, which is incidentally right beside the infirmary, so I saw them pass, only confirming who they were. As I watched from the big windows, they all passed. First came Annabeth and Percy Jackson, then Nico Di Angelo, and last but not least, our oracle, Rachel Dare.

I think Nico saw me staring, because he turned and whispered something to Rachel, who looked at me with a confused face. I cocked my head to the side, but they kept walking, at a quicker pace this time. Chiron met them at the steps of the big house porch, where they talked for a few moments, hugging etc. then he ushered them inside as his face became serious.

The last thing I remember is Annabeth looking back at me for a moment, then lowering her head and shaking it. Almost as if in disappointment. What did I do _this_ time?

The next thing I saw was the shinning white tiles coming quickly towards my face, but I was too numb to do anything about it. I closed my eyes, anticipating a painful fall, but instead, two strong hands grasped me just in time. Of course.

How cliché.

**SOOOOOO! Its kinda short, I know /: im sorry! I promise the next chapter will be longer …. I seem to be stalling for time between now and the choosing, lol … I have no idea why though xD its weird!**


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to some lady putting makeup on my face. I scrunched my nose, but was immediately scolded. I un-scrunched, and then opened my eyes. The lady had long brown hair, dark brown eyes and a pretty smile.

"And you are …?" I asked, trying not to be rude, but wanting to know who was touching my face.

"Piper Grace," she smiled sweetly. Was today my lucky day or something?

"Honestly?" I asked incredulously, not in a rude way though, more like Hermes told me he just stole a Hummer limo for my birthday. Best. Present. Ever.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" came another voice. A male voice.

"No way," I whispered to myself. First Percy and Annabeth Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Rachel dare, and now Piper and Jason Grace? What a day!

Then he came into focus. A tall, blonde haired boy with sky blue eyes and a faint little scar on the top left of his lip. Jason Grace.

"Omigods! You're Piper and Jason Grace!" I squealed. I think I might be high. Hmm. they both looked at me, then each other, and burst out laughing.

"And you're Rhea McKinley," said Piper, dabbing some stuff on my face.

"You know my name?" I asked excitedly. They both looked at each other, shared a sad smile and then Jason responded.

"Yeah, we've heard all about the pranks you and your brother Jake like to pull during the summer," he said, giving me a wink. Now, it should've been creepy that a twenty-some year old guy just winked at me, but it was _Jason Grace!_

"Oh," I said, blushing.

"Jason! Stop making her blush! You're making her look like a tomato!" complained Piper. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"And since when do you care about makeup?" he asked. Touché Jason, touché.

"Since it's today," she defended herself. That shut Jason up.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while Piper instructed me into the bathroom where a light blue and gold (yeah, enough accent on the colours of Hermes?) dress hung from a hanger on the door **(A/N: the actual colours from the book are green and white, but I like blue and gold better.).** I admired it for a few minutes, just deciding that I wouldn't do it justice when someone knocked on the door.

"Are you almost ready? I still need to do your hair!" said Piper.

"I-im almost done!" I answered, finally finding my voice as I undressed and slipped the dress off the hanger. I put it on, and then zipped up the back as far as I could by myself. I opened the door and stepped out, holding the back of the dress so that it wouldn't be in danger of falling.

"Piper? Can you-" I got out before stopping mid-sentence. I looked around the room to see that we weren't alone anymore. Jason, James, and Jake were all standing there, averting their eyes. I must've blushed so hard as Piper finished zipping up the dress.

"Don't worry, they're guys. They'll get over it," she laughed/whispered in my ear. It was kind of reassuring I guess.

"She's done, guys, take a look!" she exclaimed as she put the iron down on the counter of the infirmary. The first to turn around were Jason and Jake, and then finally James. _Why did he have to be here? _I shouted to anyone who was listening to my thoughts. Being a demigod, you never know.

"Beautiful," Jason and Jake agreed. Jake walked towards me, and I saw what he was wearing for the first time. He had on a light grey dress shirt, skinny black dress pants, and blue and gold converse; their wings flapping agitatedly while he walked, waiting to fly. A gift from dad of course. I had my own, but I chose to save them for special occasions.

Jake wrapped his arms around me in a tight family embrace. I was almost as tall as him with these black pumps on my feet.

"You look beautiful," he told me, "Dad would be proud,"

"Gods Jake, don't make me cry. I don't want Piper having a fit over my makeup," I laughed. Piper pouted for a second before getting over it. We stepped back and I looked at the group.

"So, uh, what're you guys doing here?" I asked to Jason and Piper. They looked at each other and shared a look before Jason spoke. His voice was soft, as if not to startle a baby dragon.

"Rhea, Jake, there's probably something you two should ah … know, but you might want to take a seat, first," he said, gesturing towards the two hospital beds nearest the window. Jake and I looked at each other, but started towards the beds anyway.

I almost fell two times, tripping in the heels Piper had given me.

"If I can hardly walk on a flat surface, how the hell am I going to get across camp in these?" I grumbled to myself.

I swear I heard Jason laugh.

Jake and I sat down on the beds; I took the one that faced the big house entrance.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" asked Jake since I was spaced out, wondering why on earth the Heroes of Olympus would be at camp.

"Jake, Rhea, there's been a complication. With the games, I mean,"

"Uhhh, wha?" I asked, finally looking back towards Jason when I realized just because I wanted something to happen in the big house, doesn't mean that something will.

"What are you talking about? One of us gets chosen to go into the Arena, and we'll win. We're children of Hermes. It'll be practically impossible for us to lose," reasoned Jake.

"Im sure that it might be a possibility for you two to win the games, but, well, you _two_," he said, emphasising the word 'two'.

"Two? What in Hades are you talking about?" I demanded. "There's only one represent from each cabin, those are the rules!" I practically shouted, catching on to what Jason meant only a moment before Jake. He protested it as well.

"I know those are the rules, but the rules have changed. For some strange reason, Lord Zeus, has decided that he will let each represent choose a partner to participate with them in the games. They will then, become a team," explained Jason.

"But nobody would dare bring one of their siblings into the arena; it would only mean more danger, and one more person to look after. Solitude is the best way to play this game. You only have to worry about yourself," I argued.

James chuckled in the corner. For a while I had forgotten that he was there with us.

"Oh yeah? Got something to say, death breath?" I scowled. He raised a finger, and got that know-it-all look on his face.

I hated that look.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do, thank you Rhea. I've figured that someone would have to be a complete idiot to bring one of their siblings into the arena, because like rhea said; solitude is the best way to play at this game. But think of the advantages. There would be twice the amount of protection, you'd get to sleep more because there would be another person, so you could take shifts keeping watch over your camp, another person to help you fight, and on and on. You get the point, right?

But think about it: nobody will take the opportunity to bring one of the half-siblings into that stupid arena, so if you're the only people who do it, then won't you have a better chance at surviving against the others? Nobody would ever expect a move like that." He explained his theory while walking towards the two beds.

"Yes," I agreed, "But then in the end, if we're the only two left, won't we have to kill each other to win?" I countered.

Jake, Jason and Piper were watching this banter amusedly like it was some sort of pro tennis game.

"Unless one of you dies off first, not that im saying that's good, but if Zeus is allowing you to bring in a team mate, then wouldn't he let you leave alive with your team mate?" he shot back.

Damn. Why does he have to be so effing smart?

I crossed my arms, and im sure my face took on a pout.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this 'choosing' thing over with already. And by the looks of it," I said, peering out the window, "we're going to be late. Let's go." I grumbled before standing up off the bed and making my way towards the door.

As long as I concentrated really hard, I mean like, _really_ hard, I could walk on the path towards the amphitheatre and not fall.

As I walked in –everybody else following behind me- the theatre went quiet. I heard whispers from boys and girls alike as I caught the eyes of my father, who was –yet again- standing on the stage. He gave me a faint smile before gesturing towards where they had each cabins banner hanging above a bench specifically for the campers that had their names in the big crystal bingo balls up on stage. Each had the cabin's godly parents name scrawled across it in Greek.

I searched the crystal bingo balls until I found what I was looking for.

_Ἡ__ρμ__ῆ__ς_

Hermes.

Down at the very end of the line beside Hera and Artemis.

Inside, there were only two lonely scrolls at the bottom of the ball. There was a burning sensation on the inside of my left palm where I had held the pen to quickly scribble my name down on that specific scroll –like directed by Chiron- this morning at breakfast.

It was pitiful how empty my bingo ball looked compared to every other cabin.

Once everyone was seated, Hermes cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming, not that you had much choice. The choosing will begin when one of the Heroes of Olympus picks the first name out of each crystal orb containing the names of the eligible campers from each represented cabin. I shall now choose which Hero will begin the choosing of 2024," he said in one long sentence before reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a top hat.

Classic dad.

A few kids laughed, but it was little to brighten the mood of the crowd. I mean, who wants to sit here for an hour and watch while their friends and family get picked to represent their godly parent in a horrible game where they will probably die? Not me, for sure. But seeing as I was probably going in there anyway. Might as well face the fact.

Hermes stuck his hand in the hat and looked the other way as he drew a scroll of paper containing the name of one of the Heroes. Before he read the scroll, he safely tucked the hat back in his bag. He looked down, and almost choked on the gum he was probably chewing.

"*Cough!*, um, sorry about that. Percy Jackson? Percy Jackson, please come up on stage," he said finally after a few minutes of hacking his lungs out. The crowd whispered as the Hero climbed the steps to the stage; a mix of fear and concentration on his face.

"Why is it always me?" he groaned as he walked to stand beside my father.

"You're special," commented Hermes, giving him a playful smile and whacking him lightly on the arm. A little sense of humour never hurt a sombre crowd, now did it? Good 'ol daddy.

"Yeah, 'special'." Said Percy, rolling his eyes

He started down the long line of crystal bingo balls, talking quickly when the name was picked.

As he read on, the names floated through my head. My friends, my brother's friends, all of them I knew.

From Zeus it was little 12 years old Kimberley Nobel, Poseidon was Carson Bright, he's 17 years old. Hades was of course James Bryant; even he wasn't surprised when his name was called. It was just a lonely paper scroll at the bottom of the ball.

The names kept going;

Apollo: Noah Militrey, 15. Athena: Jesse McConnell, 13. Aphrodite: Camilla Parson, 16. Ares: Dylan Mackentire, 14. Demeter: Lily Bender, 17. Dionysus: Kayton Lemmings, 15. Hephaestus: Cody Zahra, 17. Erebos: Aria Quincy, 13. Hemera: Laia Market, 16. Nyx: Jowel Ryan, 17. Asclepius: Ascelia Harvey, 15. Nemesis: Caitlyn Morose, 18. Persephone: Luke Mayer, 16.

All of those name. All of those people I knew. I'd be fighting for the death against them. If it came to it, would I be able to kill Luke to survive? He's like a brother to me. An annoying brother, but still. He's Jake's best friend. I don't know if I could ever face Jake again if that's what it came to.

As Percy neared the end of the line, next up was Thanatos.

"Thanatos: Jordan Escandry, 13," announced Percy. I heard a choked back sob, but Jordan stood up as bravely as he could manage, and walked to the stage where the other 12 represents were awaiting to be taken to the training center. The next ball was for Artemis and Hera, where everybody who was eligible's name was entered. If you had already been called for your cabin, then they would pick another until someone was picked.

Percy dug through the dozens of scrolls in the ball, and finally pulled out a name.

"Artemis: Jillian Luray, 17, from the Cabin of Athena," he read off the scroll, casting a quick glance towards the side wings where his wife, Annabeth was standing. She had tears in her grey eyes, but she was staying strong with every body's eyes on her. Even when Jesse was picked to represent Athena.

Next was Hera. Percy stuck his arm in once more as Jillian climbed the stage and stood under the banner of her represented goddess.

"Hera: Kinsley McBride, 14, from the cabin of Nike," he read. Yet another gasp and another camper to climb the stage, not sure whether they'd ever see this Amphitheatre ever again.

The heat was on now, both Jake and I could feel it. Im not sure when I started shaking, but I didn't realize it until Jake took my hand and looked me in the eye.

He gave me one slight nod, and I knew exactly what he meant. We were in this together.

Percy walked towards the big crystal ball and sighed.

"Last but not least, the cabin of Hermes," he said; opening the latch and sticking his hand in. he looked in the other direction as he shuffled around the two pieces of paper. Finally, he plucked one.

"Representing the cabin of Hermes, will be Rhea McKinley, 14," he said. I felt every single campers eyes on me at that moment, and as much of an attention whore that I am, I didn't like it one bit.

I only felt numb as I climbed the stairs to the stage, not even noticing that I didn't trip in my pumps. I walked towards the banner of my father Hermes, passing him on the way by. He caught my arm as I passed, and gave me a look I've never seen on his face before.

I stopped in my tracks, and the next thing I knew, we were hugging. A bunch of tears sprang from the crowd, mostly the Aphrodite girls, but hey, everybody was crying tonight. I had to let go though, it was hurting too much.

Without looking back, I walked until I was standing under my banner, and then from that moment on, I wasn't Rhea, goofy child of Hermes, and accomplice in the most trouble causing pranks in this century. I was just another contestant in a game that isn't fair.

Why can't we just play monopoly?

**SO! There's chapter some number I can't remember. How did you like it? It's taken a really long time for me to write this, being that last week I was so sick I couldn't sleep. LOL. Yenno, the usual. But it's a bit longer, so I hope that makes up for my absence. And if ya really like it, you can review please? I mean, I like those too (:**

**-Swimmergirl3**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is chapter 6, and for the reference, i own nothing but the plot, my characters and well, that's pretty much it. **

As we stood there, listening to the ongoing rules of the games, i let my mind wander a bit. I'm not the best at concentrating.

_The rules. There are so many! I wonder who even came up with these games, i mean, why did they invent it? Do they just hate demigods in general? Hmm. _

I looked around at the faces of the other contestants, finally coming to grip that I'd probably have to kill some of them. The faces i knew, were the hardest to look at, though. I went down the line of represents, seeing each face concentrating on the rules of the game we were thrown into.

Face to face, it became more of a reality. Then i found James. He wasn't concentrating very hard, i could tell. How was i able to tell? Well, A) he's my best friend. B) he was looking straight back at me. We shared a moment of just looking at each other, but then my dad coughed.

My head zipped back towards him, and i found that every single camper were staring at James and i. How embarrassing.

"Last but not least, the final rule of the games. Lord Zeus has decided that if you choose, you may select a fellow eligible member from your cabin to come into the arena with you, as your team mate," he said, reading the final rule off the scroll. There were gasps, and then the whispers started. Campers wondering if their siblings would choose them to compete in the games as well, or if one of their siblings would be sent in instead. I figured a good name for this rule would be tag-teaming.

"I will give each contestant a moment before they decide whether to utilize this option," he said, walking of stage. After he left, the crowd erupted in a mix of shouts and whispers. Some shouting suggestions, even. All i had to do, was take one look at Jake, and i knew, that i would never bring him into this. Not when i had an option.

A few minutes later, after many arguments between siblings, Hermes stepped back on stage and calmed the crowd.

"Apollo? Would you like to call upon one of your siblings to be your team mate?" he asked Noah. Noah shook his head.

"No,"

and it went on from there. Dad asked every represent until it was down to Jillian, Kinsley and I.

"Artemis?" asked Hermes. Jillian thought for a moment, and i knew that if she chose to accept the offer, and brought in one of her siblings, they would be an unstoppable team.

"Yes. I accept," she said calmly, staring straight at Annabeth, her older half sister. Annabeth nodded. "i would like to bring my brother Cole with me inside the arena," everyone was so surprised they were silent as we all watched Jillian call out to her twin brother Cole, and brought him up to the stage.

"Do you accept?" asked Hermes.

"I do," said Cole, walking over to stand by his sister.

So far, they had been the only ones to accept the offer. Not even Camilla had asked for help from her cabin. I could tell she was trying to be strong.

Hera as called nest. Kinsley took a step forward, and declined. Then she took that step back and fell into line beside me, giving me a kind look.

"Rhey?" asked my dad. I took a step forward, opened my mouth to object, but someone beat me to speaking.

"I accept!" shouted Jake before i could even say no. There were 'ooooooo's from all around the crowd, some awe's too.

"No!" i shouted back.

"Dad, i accept. I will go into the arena, and be Rhea's team mate," he insisted, climbing the stairs to the stage and standing in front of our father. Hermes looked back and forth between us, probably deciding which option would keep his kid alive longer.

He made up his mind.

"Okay," my dad agreed. Jake nodded and walked off to stand beside me.

"I'm going to kill you, Jake," i hissed as Hermes said the final words.

"...And may the gods be with you," he announced, closing the ceremony.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that the Ares kids are already planning my death," he whispered back before we were escorted off stage.

"That's not funny, Jake,"

"Who's laughing? For once, it's not me," he countered.

Well that shut me up.

**A/N: yeah, i know this isnt one of my best pieces of writing, but it was hard for me to concentrate on the actual subject, so if it seems a little all over the place, mbad ...**

*** flash forward to the training centre** *

the training centre was amazing. The only way i could explain it would be a five star hotel. The only difference between a five star hotel and this training centre, was the fact that five star hotels don't usually have a third floor specially reserved for every type of training you can imagine.

As we got our tour around the third floor, i looked around for something that i was good at. There was archery, sword fighting, javelin throwing, close combat, unarmed combat, and almost anything else you can imagine. There was also little stations that you could go to to learn what kind of berries you could eat without dying, how to camouflage yourself in five minutes, and knot tying.

Each station had an instructor specially trained in that area, and from what i could tell, they were all immortal. When we walked past the close combat station, the instructor who looked freakishly like a twin of a picture I've seen of Theseus. Whatever. The only thing that really bugged me about the station was that the instructor was just looking at me. Like, _looking_ at me like i was his next meal. I walked away quickly towards the front of the group, dragging along Jake who had been checking out the edible plants station.

"Did you know you can eat tree bark?" he asked me excitedly.

"No, i didn't actually," i said, looking around at the other represents who were checking out the stations. I saw Noah playing with the bows at archery, Dylan was getting his ass kicked by the female instructor at the unarmed combat station, which was funny considering he always brags about his martial arts skills. The Athena kids (including the Artemis represents) were at the trap setting station, which didn't seem like much of a surprise to me.

I secretly wondered why everyone was giving everybody the occasion to see what their strength's were. I certainly don't want them to know mine.

Then my genius brain sprung an idea that i just _had_ to share with my brother.

"hey, when we get to actually train, i think we shouldn't go near the close combat station, archery, or in my case sword fighting," i whispered to Jake. He gave me a look like _are you insane? _And yes, i probably am.

"What? Why not? Those are our strongest abilities!" he objected.

"That's the point. All of these people," i said, gesturing to all the other represents, "All these people have just given away their strongest abilities. Let's say, if we cross paths with Dylan, we know that he's strong in unarmed combat, the Athena kids are genius's with traps, and well, obviously Noah's awesome with a bow. Why would we want everyone knowing that you can throw a knife and hit a one inch target ten feet away, or that i can battle the best swordsmen at camp and not break a sweat? I mean, sure, some of them already know what we're good at in general, but nobody knows our _strength's_, Jake. Think about it," i frantically whispered back, searching around the room only to find that we were alone near the knot tying station. The instructor was giving me a weird look. He could've been straight off of a boat dock, if you ask me. Probable son of Poseidon.

"Ok, so you have a point. Then what do we train for in the next week?" he asked in a low hushed tone as we walked towards the fire starting station. I took a deep breath and answered.

"We train our worst abilities. For the next week, I'll be spending my days at the unarmed combat station, and unfortunately, the worst thing that i could ever do," i groaned.

"Oh come on, Archery isn't that bad, Rhey," he laughed.

The next hour was spent in silence as we walked around and the instructors explained the basics of their station to all of the represents. After each instructor was finished talking, we were ushered out of the training centre and were given a guide towards our rooms. Each represent had an apartment to themselves, but Artemis, Jake and I got to choose whether we wanted to live in one apartment together, or two different apartments beside each other. We chose the same apartment, being that we've lived in a cabin together the entire time we've known each other. Once we opened the door, i can say i wasn't very surprised to see some of our things from the cabin in the apartment.

My favourite stuffed animal was sitting on my bed when i opened the door to my room, and all of my pictures decorated the room as well. I heard Jake laughing from his room, and walked out towards the living room to see what was so funny.

"Rhey, you have to see this," he said through his laughter. He held up a plain black jumpsuit with the blue and gold symbol of Hermes embroidered on the left chest area. I let out a snort.

"And i suppose we have to wear these?" i asked, trying to hide my laughter.

"Yeup! There's even a note," he said, picking up a piece of paper sitting on the counter beside the jumpsuits.

"Dear Represents from the cabin of Hermes,

you will be required to wear these jumpsuits for training, and if you break the rules, there _will_ be consequences.

Sincerely,

Game Planners** (A/N: yes i know, the game planners will be very similar to the game makers, and i do not own the idea!)**"

"Do you think the other represents got a note with their jumpsuits?" i asked, picking up mine by the shoulder fabric and examining it.

"Probably not, but hey, we're Hermes kids. We get away with everything," he said, grabbing his jumpsuit and the training schedule on the counter before giving me a wink and heading off towards his room. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

I am a daughter of Hermes, god of travel, thievery, and messenger of the gods. I can get away with _anything. _

_6:30 AM: wake up._

_7:00- 8:30 AM: breakfast in apartment_

_8:45 – 10:00 AM: private training with head instructor_

_10:00 – 10:15 AM: break_

_10:15 AM– 12:00 PM: group training_

_12:00 – 1:30 PM: lunch in apartment_

_1:30 – 2:30 PM: free time_

_2:30 – 4:30 PM: sparring with other represents_

_4:30 -5:00 PM: clean up for diner/ rest in apartment_

_5:00 – 6:30 PM: dinner in dinning room_

_6:30 – 8:15 PM: group training_

_8:15 – 9:00 PM: meeting with strategy consultant_

_9:00 – 9:30 PM: get ready for bed_

_9:30 – 10:00 PM: rest in apartments_

_10:00 PM: lights out _

What a schedule.

"Ok, so it's like 5:00 AM, and im wide awake. What to do, what to do?" i asked myself, walking around the apartment in the dark and putting down my schedule on the counter. There wasn't much to do here, not even a TV. How sad is that? I find that very, very sad.

"First of all, you could shut up," i heard Jake grumble from inside his room. "Some of us are still sleeping, ya know," he complained.

"Uh, buddy, we're not in the cabin, i hate to tell you. It's just you and me, in this boring apartment," i sighed, opening the fridge. I heard a grunt from Jake's room, which meant that he didn't care where we were, he just wanted to sleep. I shrugged and looked through the ice box.

"Milk, eggs, veggies, fruit, cheese, salad, chicken, ground turkey, juice, and of course absolutely no junk food. What the hell kind of place is this?" i asked the air surrounding me as i grabbed a box of apple juice and closed the fridge. I walked over towards the pantry and of course, found only healthy cereal. No lucky charms, no captain crunch, not even a frosted flake in sight. I need to talk to these people ...

i decided to grab a granola bar with bits of chocolate from the cupboard and then headed towards the front door.

Just because it's like five in the morning, doesn't mean that i can't explore the training centre and find where they hide the chocolate, jeez. As i got to the door, i decided i didn't want to put on the sneakers that were waiting there, and decided to go barefoot down the hallway.

As i walked, i noticed that we were sharing a floor with the represents from Artemis and Hera. Whatever. It's not like i hate any of them. I stood there for a moment, considering knocking on the door that said 'Artemis' on it in gold script written in Greek, but decided against it. Sure i knew Cole pretty well, but only really because him and Jillian had gone to my school before we all found out we were demigods. I could talk with him about practically anything except for James. He didn't like James. I'm not sure if it was the fact that James was a son of Hades, but i don't think it really has anything to do with his parentage.

Hmm. James. I wonder if he'd be up at this hour? Probably not. He's a late riser.

But that didn't stop me from going towards the glass elevator at the end of the hallway. I pressed the button, and it beeped open. I searched over the buttons until i found the one that said 'floor 5'. from what i know, that's where the big three were staying. I pressed the button, and the elevator shot up.

I hate that elevator, i thought as the glass door opened to reveal floor 5. the hallway was long just like mine, but there were only three doors that i could count on the entire floor. One read Zeus, then the Next Poseidon, and finally my target: Hades.

I knocked on the door and nobody answered.

"Figures," i laughed quietly. "I really need a life," i said before trying the knob.

People really should lock their doors these days. It twisted open, and i found an apartment that looked like the flip-side of mine. Except it was black. Of course the big three get special rooms. I'm pretty sure i pouted about it for a moment before walking in and closing the door behind me.

First things first. I walked over to the fridge, put my juice box down on the counter, then opened the fridge only to find that it was an exact replica of mine, food-wise. How unfortunate. I closed the fridge, and headed down the hallway until i got to an open door leading into the bedroom. Passed out on the black bed sheets was James, of course. I laughed. I mean, i had to. This was just too funny. It's not the first time that I've creeped on James sleeping. I've done it like a million times before. And they all end the same way: me hiding somewhere in his cabin with all of his pants, and James soaking wet, screaming at me that he will kill me this time. But that never happens, because I'm obviously here right now. Duh. This time though, i decided to just poke him until he woke up. That seemed like a safer idea then soaking him and stealing all his pant's until he promised me i could have his dessert for the entire week. Yum.

So i sat, and started poking him in the face.

"James, James?" i cooed. I did that a few more times with no prevail. So finally, in classic me style, i smacked him in the face, and shouted "JAMES!". He jumped up so fast that he fell off the other side of the bed. Works every time.

"WhaaaA? Rhea what the hell?" he demanded, standing up. It only took me a second to realize he was only in his boxers. Oh well i guess.

"You were sleeping, i was bored, need any other explanation? At least this time i didn't steal all of your pants and lock myself in your bathroom," i pointed out. James eyed his pants lying on the ground before walking over towards them and pulling them on his legs.

"Your hair's a mess, yenno," i said, ruffling it as i stood up.

"Well it is now, Rhey," i gave him a 6:00 am smile. He scowled.

"So what do you wanna do?" i asked, walking around his room.

"Sleep, but apparently that's out of the question," he answered, walking out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen,

"You bet. If I'm up, you're up too," i called, following him.

"Couldn't you wake up Jake or something?" he groaned, searching the fridge.

"No, i don;t want him to hate me if i expect him to help keep myself alive until the games are over," i commented. It wasn't supposed to be a serious comment, but that's the effect that it had on James.

"I really wish that you were going in alone, yenno," he said seriously, walking towards the glass doors that lead to the balcony facing Olympus. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, that's where the training centre is.

"Why?" i asked, taking a seat beside him on the couch outside on the balcony.

"Because now i have to worry about two of you in the arena. It would be so much easy if i only had to worry about you,"

"But you don't need to worry about me. With him I'll be fine. He won't let anything happen to me, anyways," i countered.

"But with me you'd be better, just admit it, Rhey," he sighed. That made me think for a while. Sure, Jake was really strong, and had awesome battle strategies and what not, but James was more powerful. Who would i be safer with?

"I'm not admitting anything, James. I have to believe that Jake will keep me safe, and I'm going to do my best to do the same. You'd keep me safe as well, though. But then think about it; if we were allies, and the last two left, wouldn't we have to kill each other to get out of there? Wouldn't that be horrible, that two people who love each other have to kill the other to get out of that stupid arena?" i asked, not really realizing what i had really said.

"You love me?" he asked, staring out at the gardens near the temple of Demeter.

"Of course that's the only thing you get out of my long exasperating speech," i comment, rolling my eyes.

"But do you?" he asked, this time looking me in the eye.

"Well, i guess, i mean, well, yeah," i admitted, looking down at my hands and picking off the gold nail polish Piper had applied two days earlier.

"Did you realize that after or before i kissed you?" the question took me by surprise, and made me think.

"A-after i think. It's just that, you've always been there for me, even when i was having a complete and total melt-down which would normally scare away any guy, no matter how close they are to you. But you, you stayed. Then the day after that, when Apollo dropped his car on me, and i was arguing with him in front of the dinning pavilion, you walked by. This is going to sound extremely cheesy, and im sorry about that, but when you walked away, i felt like my heart was going with you, and then i threw up. I think i threw up because, well, yenno, A) i had the sun dropped on me, and B) because i hated that feeling of having no heart. It was horrible. And I've been talking for a really long time and i think it's your turn," i expressed, looking out towards my fathers temple on the other side of Olympus.

Did i mention that from the balconies of our rooms, we could clearly see the temple of our godly parent, or represented god? Cool eh? I know! James spoke.

"I've always loved you, Rhea. At first, it was like a best friend, though. You know how the Aphrodite cabin has always had something against me? Well, they saw how much i liked you. Then their mom got involved, and they got their revenge: I was in love with a girl, who -until now- didn't feel the same way. I don't expect you to know what it feels like, but there's no worse feeling then being in love with someone who doesn't love you back," the entire time i listened to this, truth rang in my ears. At the last sentence, James' voice cracked.

"James ... i still don't know what to say," i confessed.

"Then don't say anything," he whispered, pulling my face towards his with gentle hands. This time though, unlike a week ago, i actually wanted to kiss him. But it wasn't right. Not right now, anyways.

"James," i said as our faces were only inches apart, "Not now," i whispered, pulling my face away and standing. I got to the glass door's before he spoke.

"Then when, Rhey?"

his tone was hurt, i could tell.

"Not when we're about to be thrown into an arena, with the intention of killing each other," i said quickly before leaving James in the glass doorway.

"There won't be any other time, Rhea. Not when I don't plan on leaving that arena alive," he said, looking down at his bare feet.

That sentence stopped me in my tracks towards the door.

"I won't let you die for me, if that's what you mean," i responded, my back still towards him.

"I don't know if you know this, and i don't expect you to, but there's no worse feeling then knowing the person you love is dead," he told me.

My back was still turned, but i could tell his expression was pained.

"How would you know what that feels like?" i asked cautiously.

"Rhey, where do you think my little brother is? My little sister? My mom?"

then it dawned on me. They hadn't left James. Well, yes they'd left him, but not because they didn't love him.

"I-I'm sorry, i didn't know, James," i practically whispered.

"Not many people do, Rhey. Please turn around," he asked. I nodded once, and then turned. I didn't expect him to be only an arms length away from me. As i turned, he grabbed my right arm and pulled me towards him. I sort of crashed into his chest, leaving me a bit out of breath for the moment.

"I don't want to lose another person, Rhey. I really don't want to lose you," he whispered, fear in his voice.

"And i don't want to know what it feels like to lose the person you love, James," i told him. For a moment, he just held my arm, but then his other arm found it's way around my waist, and he hugged me. I hugged him back, of course.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now," he admitted. His voice was muffled by the hair covering my ear.

"Not now, it's not the right time, James. Please understand," i said, unwrapping myself from his grasp and walking out the door.

Only when i got in the glass elevator, did i realize what had just happened.

I told James i loved him. He told me he loved me too. We almost kissed. I told him it wasn't the right time, going into the arena in only a week. He told me he was going to die for me. I told him i didn't want him to. We hugged. I left.

_Damn_, i thought as the elevator door opened and i stepped out onto my floor, _i forgot my apple juice. _

**REALLY LONG CHAPTER I KNOW! I'm so proud of myself right now (': almost 5000 words! Pretty good for one day, eh? I think so. Anyway. Tell me if you like it, and please review using the pretty blue button at the bottom of the screen (:**

**- Swimmergirl3 **


End file.
